


Unbecoming

by delightedgurgle



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, I'm not gonna tag every detail but a lot of sexual things happen, M/M, POWER BOTTOMS, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Harm, Shameless Smut, Smut, actual bottom urie kuki, finger sucking with like ~very~ mild gagging but not really, kindof fluffy at the end, kink bingo woo, so naturally.., what a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightedgurgle/pseuds/delightedgurgle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sasaki had been trying so hard to be stern and professional just moments before, and now he was reduced to a whining, panting mess, leaning against his desk with a subordinate sucking his cock. How unbecoming."</p><p>Urie gets mad at Sasaki. He lets off some steam by (!spoiler!) fucking him senseless. A pwp that was just begging to be written.</p><p>(This is the finished version of the ridiculous rough draft titled "Rough Grumbles")</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1) The amazing and powerful tumblr user suzuyajesus drew a fucking SPLENDID little something for this fic. [FEAST YOUR PRECIOUS EYES HERE.](http://suzuyajesus.tumblr.com/post/106471343774/unbecoming)
> 
> 2) uriesnipples also drew [a sweet little thing!!!](http://uriesnipples.tumblr.com/post/107686305251/clip-studio-paint-is-a-hell-of-a-lot-of-fun-to)
> 
> 3) Tumblr and twitter crap at the end.
> 
> 4) I suck at titling things wooooo.

Their conversation hadn’t gone the way he’d hoped it would. But then, what could he expect.

The more he listened to Sasaki’s half-hearted excuses, the angrier he got. When he finally snapped and pushed Sasaki’s shoulders after a particularly idiotic sentence left his mouth, he expected shock. What he got was a stern, cold stare. Not even outrage. Not even anger. And that pissed him off even more.

So he pushed him again. Harder. He moved forward as he did it, expecting Sasaki to stumble or at least step backwards from the force. But he didn’t. His shoulders barely moved and he shrugged it off with that same infuriating look on his face, which Urie was now very close to. 

A brief moment of silence transpired in which Urie committed every stupid detail of Sasaki’s stupid fucking face to memory so he could think about how much he hated him later when he needed motivation. He was glad to see that Sasaki was a bit flushed now, presumably from anger. That pleased Urie, at least. His eyes swiftly raked over his features: his fluffy elegantly disheveled hair, his big dopey eyes, his meticulously neat shirt and tie, and back to his stupid pretty-boy mouth. Which he immediately decided he didn’t want to think about anymore.

So he brought his hands up between them and pushed the fucker again as hard as he could muster. This time, Sasaki took a step back, hitting the desk behind him. He leaned back and rested a hand on it. It seemed too deliberate. Like he moved of his own accord and not because he’d been pushed there. And god damnit was that annoying.

But there was a little trace of anger in Sasaki’s face too. And that was satisfying. What also satisfied him was that in their current position he was looking down at Sasaki, which felt pleasantly appropriate. He let out a laugh that was more of a condescending “hmf” than anything else.

Sasaki actually rolled his eyes (the prick) and leaned back more comfortably on the desk. Which was absolutely infuriating.

“What do you want me to say?” he said flatly.

And the whole thing was so indescribably irritating that Urie closed the space between them to fucking push him again. He knew there wasn’t really anywhere for Sasaki to stumble back to but it didn’t matter. 

But of course Sasaki’s reflexes were obnoxiously good, and he caught Urie’s wrists as his hands made contact with his chest, eyes flashing a warning.

“I can’t tell you what you want to hear, Urie.”

“Then don’t say anything. Just shut the fuck up.”

And Urie’s _reeeeeeally_ not sure why he did it, but at that moment he leaned down and kissed him, hands shifting to grip his shoulder and neck. Maybe it was just to make sure that he actually did shut the fuck up? It didn’t matter. Any reasoning was instantly wiped from his brain when Sasaki responded with equal enthusiasm.

There was nothing timid about it. There was no delicate build up before one of them opened their mouths to deepen the kiss. It didn’t escalate until they were biting each other’s lips and breathing heavily; It was frantic and messy and rough the second their lips touched.

Sasaki’s hands fisted themselves in Urie’s collar as the latter set to work unfastening every button his fingers came into contact with. Picking up on the the new objective, Sasaki quickly began removing his tie and shrugged out of his dress shirt while Urie made light work of his own.

As they unbuttoned each other’s pants Sasaki nipped and sucked roughly at an earlobe and palmed Urie through his underwear. He groaned at the unexpected touch before he could stop himself. Annoying. Not to be outdone, he quickly stripped Sasaki of his pants and sank to his knees.

Looking up at his idiotic superior, he leaned in and licked along the underside of his dick, holding it in his hand and tipping it forward so he could take the head into his mouth.

He was satisfied with Sasaki’s reaction. He looked down at Urie with wide eyes, hands gripping the edge of the desk behind him like he was afraid to reach out and touch. But that wasn’t enough. Urie wanted to see him squirm.

He alternated licking and stroking and sucking at a painfully slow rhythm. He brushed his thumb roughly over the slit _almost_ too hard, so that it _almost_ hurt, then immediately licked the spot he just mildly abused. That did it. Sasaki’s knuckles whitened as he gripped the desk harder. A myriad of pretty noises and muffled curses spilled from his mouth.

Urie couldn’t help but smirk a little (which was rare) as he huffed out a proud little noise. It should’ve sounded more condescending, but his voice was all fucked up. It didn’t really matter. Sasaki had been trying so hard to be stern and professional just moments before, and now he was reduced to a whining, panting mess, leaning against his desk with a subordinate sucking his cock. How unbecoming.

“Do you like it?” Urie asked, voice low. He looked up and licked a slow, wet line up from the base of Sasaki’s cock to the head. “Do you like what I’m doing to you?”

He swirled his tongue around the head before taking as much of Sasaki’s dick into his mouth as he could.

Sasaki's eyes fluttered shut. He let out a strangled noise, hips twitching, “hhhyes fuck.”

And then he did reach out to touch Urie, but the latter caught his hand midway and held it back down on the desk.

“That’s enough,” Sasaki said. His voice shook. It didn’t sound very authoritative at all.

Urie continued bobbing his head, pressing his tongue against the underside every time he pulled back. He enjoyed watching Sasaki try (and fail) to maintain his composure.

“I don’t wanna come yet,” he tried again, clearly attempting to speak more evenly.

“Well then don’t fucking come then,” he said simply. He squeezed the base of Sasaki’s cock as he continued teasing him, but he knew it wasn’t enough to actually prevent an orgasm. He could tell Sasaki was concentrating. His brows furrowed together as he panted. His hips trembled as he tried not to thrust forward. Urie still held his hand down on the desk, and he felt it clench and unclench under his palm.

As amusing as that was, he actually didn’t want Sasaki coming yet. After one last messy lick, he got back to his feet and pushed him one more time so that he was lying on the desk. He swept whatever was in his way onto the floor and straddled him, appreciating that Sasaki would have to pick up all the papers later.

Very suddenly, a thought struck his mind.

“Lube. Do you have lube?”

“Shit. No, I-”

Of course he fucking didn’t. There was no way he was _not_ getting laid after all that, and there was absolutely no way he was putting clothes back on to get some out of his room. And a part of him supposed maybe this was kindof low and absolutely filthy, but-

“Fuck it.”

He bit into the side of his wrist hard enough so that the blood flowed freely from the wound. Sasaki looked horrified as his fingers were coated in Urie’s blood, some of it dripping onto his chest and stomach.

“Urie!”

“Shut up,” Urie said, pressing Sasaki’s fingers against his entrance, “just do it.”

He was glad he didn’t have to say anything else. As displeased as Sasaki seemed to be about his underling hurting himself, he seemed to realize that there was nothing he could do about it now.

Urie was also glad that he didn’t have to instruct the moron on what to do. Well. He was glad and also a little irritated that Sasaki was so good at it. He rubbed careful circles around his entrance before pressing a finger in slowly. Each time he eased out, he’d sink back in deeper.

Not wanting Sasaki to see his face, he leaned forward and rested his head on the desk. As good as it felt, he was determined not to give the bastard any validation. He bit back any embarrassing noises that threatened to come out of his mouth.

“God damnit, Sasaki, I’m not going to break. Hurry up.”

With a cutesy little laugh that didn’t fit the mood at all, Sasaki did as he was told and slid another finger into him, pressing as deeply as he could. He pumped in and out a few times before curling his fingers and hitting something that made Urie shudder involuntarily. His breath caught and he growled out “fuck,” threading his fingers into Sasaki’s hair and pulling.

Sasaki made a pleased noise and continued thrusting his fingers so that he continuously hit the spot that made Urie tremble. He dragged his fingers out and tilted his head to speak softly into Urie’s ear. 

“You know,” he said sliding his fingers back in slowly, “I’m still responsible for you as my underling,” he paused briefly to lick the shell of his ear, “I have to take care of you.”

As he said that, his fingers found Urie’s prostate once again and pressed into it so that Urie audibly choked on the groan in his throat. He yanked Sasaki’s hair roughly, his dick twitching and leaking against his stomach.

“Stop fucking talking,” Urie groaned as he sat up. He looked down at Sasaki. He was still gripping his hair so that his head was forced back and neck arched. Urie had to admit that it looked pretty damn hot. With an “ugh,” he released his grip and pulled Sasaki’s hand away from him.

“That’s enough.”

The wound on his wrist had begun to heal, so he bit back into it to make it bleed again. It stung more this time, and he hissed slightly as the blood dripped from the wound onto his lips. Coating his other hand, he reached down and stroked Sasaki.

Meanwhile, Sasaki looked hungrily between the blood on Urie’s mouth and on his fingers, panting softly.

“Go ahead,” Urie said stroking him slowly, “Put them in your mouth, _ghoul_.”

And he did. Not breaking eye contact, Sasaki licked the blood off his fingers slowly, one at a time. Despite a nagging sense of shame, Urie was slightly entranced watching him. One of his irises had turned red and he was breathing heavily, fingers shaking slightly like he was trying to control himself. 

Ugh. It was fucking disgusting. With a muffled curse, Urie lined himself up and sank down onto Sasaki’s cock without warning.

Surprised, Sasaki inhaled sharply and squeezed his eyes shut, reflexively grabbing Urie’s arm with the hand he’d been licking. It did hurt a bit, but Urie liked catching him off guard. Instead of giving Sasaki time to collect himself, he immediately started riding him, harshly grinding his hips forward and back.

Sasaki tilted his head to the side and breathed out pretty uninhibited moans, eyes still shut tightly. After being toyed with earlier, he was probably trying to distract himself from the sudden tightness around him. Fuck. Why was he so god damn pretty. It was irritating.

Not wanting to look at him anymore, Urie grabbed Sasaki's wrists with probably more force than necessary and slammed them down on the desk, holding them on either side of his head.

“Don’t fucking come yet,” Urie growled before harshly pressing his lips against Sasaki’s. 

There was nothing affectionate about it. It was messy and too hard and they both had to part for air sooner than Urie would have liked. Despite that nagging sense of shame, he dragged his fingers over the spots on Sasaki’s chest and stomach where the blood that had dripped on him was still wet. Then he brought them up to Sasaki’s lips. He opened his mouth tentatively, looking at Urie as if he was asking permission.

“Do it,” Urie said gruffly, pushing his fingers against Sasaki’s tongue.

Sasaki didn’t have to be told twice. He closed his lips around Urie’s fingers and sucked, swirling his tongue around the tips where there was the most blood. Urie felt the vibrations as he hummed appreciatively around the digits. It was disgusting but god damnit…

He scowled. Deciding this was Sasaki’s fault, he took it out on him by shoving his fingers in deeper. Sasaki didn’t gag, but Urie felt his tongue kindof twitch. He breathed out harshly through his nose as tiny tears sneaked out from the corners of his eyes and ran down his temples.

As Urie slid his fingers out, Sasaki continued to suck on them. He bit down hard on his fingertips as they left his mouth. It wasn’t hard enough to break the skin, just hard enough that-

“ _Fuck,_ ” Urie blurted out, dick twitching at the sudden flash of pain. It sounded too much like a moan. And he felt his face contort in pleasure. Embarrassing. Fucking embarrassing.

This was taking too long. He hid his face in the crook of Sasaki’s neck and grinded down on him harder, breath catching every time he hit that sensitive spot inside. Wanting to elicit the same stupid noises out of Sasaki--who didn’t seem to hold them back in the first place--he bit down on his shoulder and roughly brushed his thumb over a nipple. He listened to the pretty, shaky noises he made as he massaged the bitten area with his tongue.

Urie couldn’t stop the groan that escaped when Sasaki reached down and stroked him. Every breath Sasaki took ended with a sweet little whine.

“Urie. I- _ahn_ I’m gonna- _hahh_ \- I’m gonna come.”

“Fucking come then.”

Urie replaced Sasaki’s hand on his cock with his own, sensing that Sasaki would soon be too distracted to keep up. Sure enough, just then Sasaki’s hips jerked as he let out a shuddering moan. Urie felt his cock throb as he was filled with heat. Fuck, did it feel good.

After a few seconds, Urie’s movements became erratic until he went still, hand tugging at Sasaki’s hair and teeth biting into his shoulder again as he came on their chests; his vision whited out.

When he caught his breath, he sat up. His vision came back into focus as he stared at his mentor somewhat deliriously. With his breath still ragged, Sasaki wiped the come off his chest and licked it off his fingers with an infuriating smirk.

The smug bastard.

“Fuck you, Sasaki,” he growled weakly, angrily grabbing a tissue from the box on the desk (which was one of the few items that hadn’t been pushed to the floor). He lifted himself off his superior’s lap, feeling extremely irritated as he heard him begin to actually chuckle.

He wiped the blood and come off himself and slammed the disgusting tissue onto Sasaki’s desk, intentionally making a mess. That only seemed to amuse Sasaki more.

“Aww hahahaha.”

Urie growled, pulling on his clothes quickly so he could leave the room before he committed homicide. He silently prayed that at least one of Sasaki's important documents had been sullied by a rogue drop of semen.

Throwing a final “fuck you” over his shoulder, Urie slammed the door shut. He then spent the remainder of the evening fuming over the muffled words he’d heard through the door, which sounded a lot like “thank you for the snack.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Sasaki comes to check on Urie and ends up fucking the salt out of him. Because nothing should make Urie cry except a really exquisite dicking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (pretty objectively not as good as the first chapter and really not a likely way this relationship would progress, really, at all, but WHATEVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR I wanted it to hap so i made it hap)
> 
> Thank yous to suzuyajesus, uriesnipples, and centipede-kagune for reading this and giving me very helpful feedback (heart emoji)(like, 17 sparkly emojis)

Urie opened his bedroom door to see Sasaki standing there with his hand poised to knock on it, an anxious look on his face. He didn’t bother saying anything, just looked at him expectantly. 

Sasaki sighed and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “Listen. I’m sorry about…” he stopped mid-sentence, realizing he was in the hallway and someone might hear him. Urie noticed him looking around and moved away from the entrance, gesturing impatiently for him to come in. He locked the door behind them… just in case.

“I’m sorry about the other night. I just wanted to make sure you were ok and-”

Urie tuned out the rest of the sentimental bullshit coming from Sasaki’s mouth, picking up occasional phrases like “if you want to talk” and “healthy, consensual relationships” that made him grimace involuntarily. He’d thought it was pretty clear that he wasn’t looking for some emotional connection. Did he suck his dick like he was looking for an emotional connection? No. This was just Sasaki being a moron. And he was still babbling on, too. Urie wasn’t normally one to say much, but Sasaki needed to be stopped.

“Jesus Christ stop talking. It wouldn’t have been weird if you hadn’t _made_ it weird.”

Sasaki looked like he didn’t know whether to be relieved or offended. They stood there in silence for a moment and Urie watched Sasaki’s fingers as he fidgeted with them. Some distant part of his brain regretfully acknowledged that he actually had quite nice hands, and he was struck by an explicit flashback of _just_ how nice they were before he could suppress it.

Something about it was irritating. The whole thing was still irritating, of course. But he clearly, obviously wouldn’t have felt tempted to take his clothes off in front of Sasaki ever, ever again had he not come _**into**_ his room, reminded him of the event, and practically flaunted his stupid, nice hands suggestively right in front of Urie’s face.

He looked up and squinted at Sasaki, trying not to look like he was thinking about being fingered as he thought about being fingered. Just… how unwise would it be to do that again? Sasaki hadn’t really expressed any regret. Just concern, right? What could this mean for his promotion? And then a thought came to mind.

“You’re not planning on telling our superiors, are you?”

“Of course not,” Sasaki said, looking offended that Urie would even ask.

Urie made a little derisive noise to communicate that no, it was not obvious that Sasaki wouldn’t do something that moronic. But that at least was one less thing to worry about. There was another awkward silence, much shorter this time, during which Urie weighed the pros and cons of getting Sasaki to suck his dick. He also made sure to mentally scold himself for getting excited about that. And not that Urie was one to romantically describe things, but he _was_ very observant and it _did_ look like Sasaki was trying to ask a question without asking it.

Sasaki gestured toward the door. 

“Well, if everything’s ok.. it looks like you were on your way out, so I’ll just go...” 

Urie realized with a thought that went something like “oh no you fucking don’t” that he had made a decision about his very near sexual future. Simultaneously, he reached out and turned Sasaki around by the shoulder and pressed him against the door with a thud. He looked at him for a moment to gauge his reaction before he kissed him, still harshly but less hurried than before. Sasaki hummed into his mouth and he relaxed in a way that said “the question I was trying to ask without asking has been answered without being asked.” OR SOMETHING.

When they parted, Sasaki moved a hand to Urie’s chest and pushed gently so he could look him in the eye.

“Are you sure about this? I want to-”

Urie cut him off by grabbing a fist full of his (really very soft) hair and kissing him again. If he had to endure hearing the phrase “healthy, consensual relationship” one more time he thought he might hurl himself into the Pacific. But more than that, a sappy emotion had bubbled up at Sasaki’s thoughtfulness and it needed to be crushed before it could mature.

Thankfully, Sasaki helped the cause by kissing back just as harshly. He brought his hands up to either side of Urie’s head and pushed back so that Urie was the one being shoved against the wall now. Surprisingly (to both of them), he didn’t mind that. It was also harder to care when their knees were moved in between each other’s legs and Sasaki was doing (honestly) a pretty good job of licking and nipping at his neck while one of his hands blatantly felt him up through the cotton of his thin t-shirt. 

Urie grinded forward when Sasaki did something particularly nice with his tongue. He retaliated by slipping a gloved hand under Sasaki’s shirt and brushing his thumb over a nipple just enough to elicit a reaction. He then questioned why they were still wearing clothes at all and why they were rutting against each other like a pair of awkward teenagers instead of getting right to it on the perfectly good bed not ten feet away (the lube was also in the bedside table and he’d be _damned_ if he was using blood again with that right there).

That being said, he proceeded to pull off Sasaki’s shirt and drop it like it wasn’t important enough to be tossed before pushing forward and moving them in the direction of the bed. Sasaki’s legs hit the edge of the mattress and Urie pushed him back onto it.

Sasaki moved back and leaned on his elbows, watching Urie pull his shirt off with rapt interest until he came over and straddled his waist. Urie kept eye contact as he ghosted a hand over Sasaki’s chest and stomach, pulling a glove off with his teeth. He roughly brushed his thumb over a nipple before switching hands to take the other glove off. Sasaki made a disappointed noise at the lack of contact and grabbed Urie’s wrist on its way up.

“Leave it on,” he said.

And it wasn’t like Sasaki could tell him what to do or that he cared about appeasing whatever stupid fetish he might have, but…

His mouth quirked up at one corner. “Yeah. Yeah, I can leave it on.”

He could leave it on.

Urie was surprised when he was pulled by the wrist and subsequently repositioned so that he was lying down with Sasaki in between his legs. He briefly considered feeling angry about it, but decided he was more curious than anything, so he looked up at Sasaki with a challenging sort of “what are you gonna do now?” expression.

He was also surprised that he was tolerating such a slow pace, but he supposed maybe that was because he didn’t actively want to choke someone this time around (not in a violent sense, at any rate). Sasaki leaned down and kissed him again, still holding Urie’s wrist next to his head and toying his thumb under the edge of the glove. He raked his fingers down Urie’s body, sitting back to look at him when they reached the waist of his jeans. Urie wasn’t totally sure whether he liked or disliked being blatantly ogled, but he decided he could deal with it. Especially since Sasaki was also dragging his thumb over his dick and unbuttoning his pants and pulling them off with his underwear. This definitely helped his cause. 

He voiced an indignant “mpf” when Sasaki made no move to take his own pants off, pulling at the waistband to communicate that complaint. Sasaki smirked around the word “okay” as he pulled off the rest of his clothes. And Urie almost felt like threatening to take off the damn glove if he smirked like that again, but he reluctantly acknowledged that it was kind of hot. Which was disgusting. 

In an attempt to wipe that look off his face, Urie pulled Sasaki down to kiss him. And also grind his hips up against him. He did it slowly to demonstrate (whether it was necessary or not) (and it wasn’t) that he was not affected by any of Sasaki’s smug, teasing bullshit. 

It was kindof odd, doing all this so deliberately. Before, it was just a spur of the moment thing, all rushed and harsh. But now his mind wasn’t racing, and all his attention was on this. His lip in between Sasaki’s teeth. The little noise Sasaki made when Urie ran his gloved fingers over his ear and neck. The grinding of their hips together. 

It was good. It felt really damn good.

Sasaki kissed his way down Urie’s neck, licking his pulse and nipping the skin over his collarbone. He teased a nipple with his tongue and teeth as he continued down, also kissing the loosely scattered moles he found along the way. He licked one right over his hip bone and lingered there for a moment. Urie was about to growl at him impatiently, but then Sasaki brought his hand up and stroked him. He teased the head with his thumb while he continued licking and kissing his hip, getting closer until he finally dragged his tongue _impossibly_ slowly over the length of Urie’s dick. Urie propped himself up on an elbow and swept Sasaki’s hair back from his face (not in a caring way.. just that, you know, if your superior’s about to suck your dick, you kindof want to see the show). 

Sasaki looked up, letting his tongue just fucking _linger_ again as Urie pushed his hips up. He relaxed his tongue and Urie grinded against it, gently pulling his hair. The latter moaned as Sasaki lazily licked the precome away and took the head into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it before bobbing his head down. He alternated licking and teasing and deep throating him with no real rhythm and Urie would have complained about it if it wasn’t destroying his capacity to think. He vaguely wondered if this was some (thoroughly welcomed) form of payback.

Sasaki pulled away and brought two fingers up to his wet lips.

“No,” Urie said, reaching over to pull a bottle of lube from his bedside drawer. He tossed it to Sasaki. “You’re doing it properly this time.” He said it like it was Sasaki’s fault that they’d used his own blood last time, and as far as he was concerned, it was.

Sasaki didn’t say anything, just uncapped the bottle and spread some on his fingers. He settled back in between Urie’s thighs and sloppily kissed his dick as he rubbed his fingers in slow circles. As he pushed one in, he simultaneously sucked the head. Urie let out a shaky inhale as Sasaki gently pushed the rest of the way in, his mouth sinking lower.

Sasaki pulled away as he began moving in and out, shifting down to kiss and bite Urie’s inner thigh. He added another finger and pushed it in just as slowly as the first, now sucking a mark into the skin at the juncture between Urie’s hip and thigh.

“Stop that,” Urie said. It was supposed to sound more firm, but his voice shook. Ugh.

Sasaki looked up with that stupid concerned look and stopped moving his fingers. 

“Not that,” Urie grumbled, trying to sound annoyed. He grinded his hips down to get him to continue.

Sasaki seemed to realize what he meant now. He ran a thumb along his inner thigh, making Urie shiver involuntarily. 

“You don’t like it?” he smiled knowingly.

“It’s unnecessary,” Urie answered, voice strained as Sasaki scissored his fingers. _You don’t need to be all fucking romantic._

Sasaki shifted up to lick the precome up from where it was leaking against Urie’s stomach. 

“Do you think you’ll last if I keep doing this instead?” he asked against Urie’s dick before licking the head and curling his fingers.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Urie breathed. “ _More. Another._ ” He spread his legs a little wider and bit down on his finger as Sasaki added a third. He should have felt embarrassed about sounding so breathy and incoherent, but his brain wasn’t capable of giving a fuck at that moment. It was more important to focus on fucking Sasaki’s mouth.

But Urie really wouldn’t last if he kept doing that. He pulled Sasaki up by the hair and kissed him hard, trying (and failing) to muffle a moan as the latter brushed against his prostate again. He reached down and spread his ass open more, gasping against Sasaki’s mouth as he continued to fuck him languidly.

He couldn’t take much more of that before he pushed Sasaki’s hand away and coated his dick with lube. He rubbed it against his ass as he stroked him, making Sasaki moan as he dropped his head to Urie’s neck.

“Ok?” Sasaki breathed.

Urie didn’t bother answering such a dumb question. He was literally rubbing Sasaki’s cock against his ass; of course he was ready. So he pressed against him and pulled Sasaki’s hips forward, feeling satisfied when the latter pushed in slowly.

Sasaki paused momentarily when he was all the way in before starting a slow pace, kissing and biting Urie’s neck and jaw in between strained breaths and moans. Urie’s hips rose to meet his thrusts, his hands mindlessly raking over Sasaki’s body. He felt him shiver when he ghosted his gloved fingers over his ribs.

“ _Fuck, Urie_ ,” Sasaki breathed out as he pushed in hard.

Sasaki sped up slightly and Urie reached down to stroke himself. It was good but it wasn’t enough. Sasaki was clearly being cautious, as unnecessary as that was. So Urie pulled his hips forward harshly, head tilting back when Sasaki pulled out almost all the way and thrust back in again with the same force. He bit down hard on Sasaki’s earlobe and pulled it slightly. “ _Mmm more._ ”

Sasaki turned to kiss him roughly. He pushed one of Urie’s legs up against his chest before thrusting into him harder and faster. The new angle had Sasaki hitting his prostate repeatedly. “ _Oh fuck don’t stop._ ” He arched his back as all reason and modesty were sweetly fucked out of him. He felt tears prickle his eyes before they spilled over and ran across his temples. And he would’ve growled at Sasaki for kissing the tear tracks if he didn’t come seconds later, moaning lowly, as he had long since given up trying to stifle it.

Sasaki came soon after, pressing his face into the pillow next to Urie’s head and fucking him slowly through his orgasm. He hummed after he recovered and kissed Urie’s neck softly, the latter still breathing heavily. He pulled a tissue from the box on the bedside table and handed it to Urie, who was almost too content to bother with clean-up (almost). He made his way down Urie’s chest again, touching him lazily with open palms as he licked the come off his stomach. He kissed his way back up and licked his pulse, hands still lazily trailing up and down Urie’s sides.

“What are you doing?” Urie asked, voice ragged. There was no irritation in it, and he made no move to push Sasaki away. He was tired.

Sasaki paused from where he mouthing at Urie’s jaw. “Do you want me to stop?”

Urie didn’t put much thought into saying “no” as he shut his eyes contentedly, threading his fingers just slightly through Sasaki's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> mutsukis-tiny-bangs.tumblr.com
> 
> twitter.com/delightedgurgle


End file.
